Two Protectors, Two Carers, One Objective
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: He came for a story, she came for a college credit. Miles Upshur is an investigative reporter who's amibition is about to earn him a tour of one of the most insane conspiracies. Nora Prowler is a college student who's already being involved, and is trying her best to protect her new allies. Will their ambition help them thrive?
1. Chapter 1: Two Adults

**Alright, wish me luck. I'm gonna try and keep this story real, without completely rewriting All's Fair and Enigma Journalism. I'm going to try and describe what Miles really looks like. I did say what he wore somewhere in my story, but I didn't put much.**

**Alright…this is gonna be fun!**

* * *

Nora Prowler, she's been with Lee and his merry little gang ever since she's decided that it would be fun and different. When she first arrived at A. Nigma, she got off to a bumpy start with its mascot, The Tazelwurm, earning her reputation. From then on, she would be called the Taz-Tamer. She had been through many trials in her life, but never something like this. She would need to deal with an evil council, robots, cyborgs, and highly suspicious activity. And the unexpected kind of boyfriend(?) that she would have.

**Present time…**

Nora was turning nineteen that day. Her new so-called boyfriend, who was named, The Serpent, was bringing her home after the night that great birthday night he had given her. She had lost in a spar with him, and she tricked him in his own office, and was given the nickname, 'Fox'. He requested that he'd get a kiss from her, but, she tricked him by giving him an in-direct kiss. Serpent didn't like getting tricked, but still accepted Nora's golden rule of kissing on a third date.

It was around four when she was brought home, and got all excited that she actually went out on a date. She sat on her couch and figured out what to do next. She eventually thought about singing a song, with her mother's old recording equipment that was moved in her bedroom. She thought for a brief moment what to sing. Some songs about foxes came to mind, but she tried to scratch that out of her mind. Then she decided to do one of her mother's favourite songs: Mother Earth and Father Time. She tuned some of the first few lines on her piano, then spoke into the mic.

"This one goes out to Helena Angeline Prowler. Mother, teacher, and angel."

She started to sing.

"_How very special we are_

_For just a mo-ment to be_

_Part of life's eternal rhyme_

_How very special we are_

_To have on our family tree…_

_Mother Earth!_

_And Fa-ther time!"_

She continued to sing, with memories of her deceased mother coming back. The good ones with them two playing when Nora was just a little girl. However, some memories included someone that she'd rather forget…Alex. It was coming up, because he came to Nora's birthdays before. The thing that he did was unforgivable, leaving her like that, being the last words to her were.

"_You're on your own now."_

He left her after her mom passed, all of it was un-bearable. Her frustrations however, got the best of her. She broke the guitar, and tried to calm herself, forgetting about that backstabber. She tried to think of her mentor, Sensei Hong, but that somewhat made the situation for her worse. She was brought back to a dream she had that morning, with two tazelwurms, blue and red, and her mentor telling her that she's deprived the blue, but fed the red. However, she needed to remember it, for the sake of what may happen next. She took out a piece of paper to try and capture every image, word, and feeling.

"There! I'll look back at this later."

Then she uttered in her own pity, shocked that she would allow one bad memory to ruin the good day she had. Then she had to put the guitar away, and tell her dad that it broke in the move. Nothing else happened to her that night, but she got texts from Lee, Biffy, and Jenny.

Biffy: _All good. Just leave it to us._

Jenny:_ Going to Library. Gotta get some answers._

Lee:_ Keep you posted in case something goes wrong._

**Elsewhere…**

A freelance Journalist named Miles Upshur, was in his home, browsing the internet about MWF. He was twenty-six years old. He's had his suspicions for a long time about them throughout his career, but couldn't exactly pin-point the evidence about the company, so he stopped years ago, and wanted to get back into it. He then decided he had enough of that for now, and that he would e-mail. There was one message that popped up, that caught his eye.

_Date: October 10, 2012_

_From: Snakesolid coralmail_

_To: milesupshur gmail_

_Subject: MWF activity/Hurt_

_Mr. Upshur, you don't know me, have to make this quick. MWF may be monitoring but seriously, SCREW THEM! I have been working with them for too long, to realize that the work we do is wrong. Facilities beneath the wretched bowels of Alexander Nigma High. Doctors talking about a dream, to discover the answers, from an ancient artifact. PLEASE! I can't be working for the bad guy anymore! I'm DONE!_

_It needs to be exposed._

"Alright! Finally! I hope this isn't a joke!"

He went to get changed into some proper clothes, some clothes that he could easily be comfortable with. He put on a pair of jeans, held by a belt, white buttoned shirt, which was tucked into his pants, and a light brown jacket. He also grabbed a notepad and pen, along with a camcorder, and two batteries. He headed to the door, and put on his pair of dark brown laced boots. His car, which was a 1987 red Jeep Wrangler, was parked outside. He got in the car, put his camera, alongside the batteries, on the passenger seat. He took a brief moment at his Press Pass that he had on the front-rear view mirror, and started the engine. The radio station he was listening to had some classical rock featured, along with Green apple splat ads.

It took a little while, but he finally got to the front of A. Nigma High. He was greeted a large fence, which he found very unusual. He parked his car on the nearby street, and shut off the engine.

"Ok, this is the day we finally get something about them."

After his little self-encouragement, he grabbed his camcorder and batteries. He loaded the two batteries into the camera, then opened the viewing frame. He started to test the functions. First the zoom function, and then night vision. With everything A-Ok, he also grabbed a leather holster that he had sitting in his car for some time, and attached it to his belt. He placed the camera in the holster, and exited the car. He walked up to A. Nigma's front gate, and took out his camera to begin filming. He took out his notepad to write down some notes.

**Alexander Nigma High, seemed like a nice place when I came here years ago. Then I'm hearing about this kid who did this prank, and all these crazy things! Now a fence is surrounding my old school is the perfect example. Guard towers for security. Is this a high security prison, or a school? There's gotta be a story here, but what does this have to do with MWF? Is someone trying to keep something out, or in?**

He looked at the gaps in between the bars, and he figured that he could squeeze through. He squeezed through and took out his camera again, but then he was hearing a voice of a girl, and hid behind some bushes.

"First off my name is Tina! Not news-nerd! And I've been frozen in crystal, brainwashed, and chased by robot janitors, I think I can handle sneaking into school! Without worrying about what Nora may say!"

He took some steps back, and he stepped down into a hole. There was a wooden latter, that he able to grab onto, but his fall was shortened. The fall hurt, but his camera was ok, and he was ok. He wrote down some more notes.

**Falling down deep in the rabbit hole. That young girl I heard was talking about robot janitors, brainwashing, and being frozen in crystal. What kind of job did I take? How insane is this going to get? It looks like I can't go back the way I came, so I better start gathering intel.**

He looked forward to see a dark tunnel in front of him. He got the camcorder's night vision rolling. He wandered around aimlessly, wasting one of the batteries power, he came up to this forcefield, which was like a door. Behind it was a big pyramid along with these white looking hazmat robots with some sort of weird weapons, shooting at these blue creatures. And at the pyramid was this woman wearing purple, this woman wearing black, and a big looking man. Recording all this, he took out his notebook again.

**So, we got a pyramid, some weird advanced technology, and cyborg animals! This is it! Now, how do I get inside?**

He put away the camcorder to think for a brief moment, then he heard someone.

"Who are you?"

He turned around, and saw three teenagers. One was a red-streaked haired boy.

One boy with red-streaked hair holding a white robot arm, the other who was a girl with red-hair holding a weird book, and this other girl with short black hair.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"You look familiar, wait. Oh, I saw you on the news when you did the prank!" Miles said.

"Did you really do it? Lee Ping?" Miles asked.

"You didn't answer my question." Lee said.

Then suddenly some sounds were being heard.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"Hide." Lee said.

They hid in this opening in the wall, and Miles saw a big half robot man with a military uniform. Lee and his other two friends went inside the room, and hid behind a crate. Miles decided to follow.

"Like seriously, who are you? Are you a spy?" The red haired girl asked.

Miles raised his Camcorder recording and facing the pyramid.

"I'm here for a reason." Miles said.

"Jenny, he's probably here to help us." The dark haired girl said.

"Yeah, but will Nora like this?" Jenny whispered.

Miles was wondering who this Nora was.

"I heard you guys upstairs, are you Tina?" Miles asked.

"Yes actually." Tina said.

"Ok, then what are you?" Jenny asked.

"Shh." Lee said pointing near the pyramid.

They saw the big man opening up a brief case.

"What's in there?" Lee said.

The man then took out these two yellow circular objects.

"They have both keys!" Lee said.

"What exactly is going on here?" Miles said.

"Jenny, what happens when the pyramid is opened?" Lee asked.

Jenny opened her book to a page about the pyramid being opened.

"Either the world ends, or you get heat-ray vision, not sure which." Jenny said.

Miles was still watching while they were down.

"This is a chance to be part of history! Give me the keys!" The black-suited woman said.

"No, this is my moment!" The big man said.

"Let go!" They told each other.

Then the woman stepped on the man's feet and took the keys and put them in these key holes in the pyramid. She turned the keys, but this weird glowing blue eye-ball appeared at the top of the pyramid and zapped the woman.

"Is she?" Tina asked.

"Lee quick, what's that woman's name?" Miles asked.

"Cassandra, why?" Lee asked.

"She's alive!" The man said checking her.

"Hallelujah! I guess you haven't opened the pyramid yet?" Cassandra said.

"But all my research points to needing the two keys!" The man said.

"All my research points to you not delivering, now pick up those keys and open it!" Cassandra said.

"No, we should hold out! Besides, this woman needs a doctor!" The man said.

"Now you care for her?" Cassandra said.

"Okay, that did not just happen!" Tina said.

"Just like the teacher in detention!" Jenny said.

"Nora's gonna freak when she finds out about this!" Lee said.

Miles sat down and wrote in his notebook, and Cassandra and her allies left.

**Pyramid under the school appears to be dangerous. According to the tip, that's the woman I'm looking for. And these kids seem to be trying to stop her! I wonder how long I'm going to be here getting everything. I could easily expose the footage I have to the world, but even more would work better to bring down those bastards!**

"Shows over, let's go!" Lee said.

They were starting to exit the room, but Miles got one last recording, and that was this big military cyborg man, who looked deranged.

"What in cherry red tomatoes am I doing here?!"

Miles wrote more notes.

**This military man must have been tricked into working with them. Is this what Tina was talking about? Brainwashing? Is it for real?**

He followed Lee out of there, into the secret passageway that led to the library, then out of the school. Miles went to his car, and started the engine.

"Okay, see you around."

Lee, Jenny, and Tina went up to his car.

"We still don't know who you are!" Tina said.

Miles showed his Press Pass to them.

"Yup, Nora's definitely gonna freak!" Lee said.

"Well, she might agree on a professional helping us?" Tina said.

"I don't know what you're talking about but, I will be around, collection evidence."

He then gave Lee a card.

"If you need me, give me a call.

He drove off.

**Lee's house...**

Lee was on video call with Biffy.

"Where've you been? I have super bad news!" Biffy said.

"Yeah, sort of already know." Lee said.

"But get this, I think we've got the Press on our side!" Lee said.

He showed him the card Miles gave him.

"So, is he going to help us expose this stuff for us? I mean, we already Nora!" Biffy asked.

Lee gave a quick look at the card, it had Miles' name, e-mail, and signature. Then, his door suddenly opened, it was his mom.

"Well, the more the merrier, I guess…" Lee said.

"Lee? You're up and feeling better!"

Lee put the card away quickly, before his mom could see as she came in the bedroom.

"Yup!" Lee said.

"So, now you need to clean up downstairs!" His mom said holding a broom.

"But I'm in the middle of-"

"Your friend Lee is going to have to speak to you tomorrow! Bye!" His mom said turning off the video chat.

Lee went downstairs and cleaned up. He was thinking to himself.

_Man, what a day! What happened to that lady? How am I going to get my key back? And, is Miles Upshur really going to help us? And what will Nora think about this man collaborating with us._


	2. Chapter 2: Previous Happenings

**I hope you're enjoying this crossover. I have other future crossovers planned. One that involves Jak and Daxter in the Detentionaire world, then I'm probably going to do an apocalyptic fanfic, inspired by the novel 'The Road, and the video game 'The Last Of Us'. I hope you guys love my ideas, and I hope you like the idea of a college student working with a journalist.**

* * *

The day after Nora's birthday, she took the bus early to A. Nigma High, assuming Barrage wouldn't mind. And he was impressed when he found Nora was there early.

"Well, I'll be a three-headed jackalope on a sun-shiny day in May! I was just about to send fer ya soldier!"

"Thanks sir! Something just told me to come in early this morning. Like I'd miss all the action if I wasn't here!"

Barrage then gave Nora a new title: Sargent Prowler.

"Geez! This is a high school! What was I before this promotion?" Nora thought.

Then he told her the situation with Mr. Langhorne, who was on a field trip, but Lee was to stay behind, and Nora had to monitor him. It was about 8:30 when he led her down to the sub-basement. When Barrage took a step into the detention room, and Nora immediately noticed something was going on. Her first instinct was to hide, and she did, behind a green apple splat vending machine, with Barrage unaware of her missing. She listened in on the conversation.

"De-TENTION time!" Barrage bellowed.

Nora noticed his voice tone became a little more respectful afterwards.

"Oh, Miss McAdams! Didn't realise you were here. Howdy-do and chick-pea stew!"

Nora was thinking to herself, _Kimmie's mom? The head of the evil council?_

"I'm not here, and neither are you." Came a woman's voice.

She assumed it was Ms. McAdams who was the woman, her first name being Cassandra. She then watched Barrage stiffen like times before, and he walked away before saying anything to the woman. Nora wondered if she was always doing that.

"You're controlling him with your phone?"

Nora heard Lee's voice, and tried to listen very closely to what the woman was telling Lee.

"I'm controlling him with my phone, the stock market with investments, the politicians with threats. You're food supply with what's going to be the hottest new ranch flavour. But the only thing I can't seem to control, is you!"

"_This woman is evil in carnate. So what's her game with Lee?" _Nora thought.

"Well uh…"

"Just take that as a compliment and shut up!" Cassandra ordered.

Nora heard her shove Lee back into his seat. Then in a superior tone, Nora heard Cassandra continue.

"Here's what I need you to do: Draw me a map of all your routes in and out of the underground tunnels"

Cassandra walked out, talking on her phone again. Nora heard Cassandra talking about moving funds to an offshore account. Nora walked into the detention room, with Cassandra not taking notice of her.

"You alright, Lee? I heard everything." Nora said.

"Yeah, but no way I'm gonna do that!" Lee said crumpling up his piece of paper and throwing it away.

"You and Biffy weren't kidding, that woman is evil! Where's Biffy?"

"He went on Langhorne's fieldtrip. Ten bucks says Cassandra arranged it so she could come down here to push me around!" Lee said.

Nora thought that the gratitude he once had for Cassandra, with freeing the school from VP Victoria, and saving him from being expelled, was practically gone.

"I'm proud of you Lee! Nora said with her arms folded.

"And now we know where Kimmie gets her winning personality from." She added.

"So true!" Lee said.

Nora wanted to get back into topic.

"So Lee, I received your second text last night. _Nora, 911 with Jenny and Tina. Stay open in case we run into trob. _Did Tina get on the key situation last night? I thought you and Biffy were taking care of it."

"Well uh…Jenny snuck back into the school to find the library card to see who else checked the book. But she got caught by one of the council members and needed help. Tina heard about it and came on her own-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Jenny and Tina were with you last night?" Nora interrupted Lee.

"Wait, you know about them?" Lee asked.

"I'm a girl Lee. I can tell when someone has a crush."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Lee asked angrily.

Nora explained this unspoken golden rule, that no girl can directly tell the crush of another girl's said crush.

"Oh, okay…"

"Lee? You like one of the girls don't you? Both of them are sweet. Jenny's a little more bittersweet, but Tina's a very smart girl who'd just as good as a friend."

"Uh…yes?"

Nora thought it was odd for Lee for questioning his crush. She realised that Lee saw both Tina and Jenny as potential great friends. But Lee had a long term crush for Tina, and Nora was thinking what that meant for Jenny.

"Well either way, you three had to get along. Those two were arguing weren't they?"

Lee gave a surprised look.

"Okay, then. It's up to you who you choose to like, Lee. But I want to remind you to put the other girl down gently. Don't give me that look, because it can be done! Tina and Jenny would make girlfriends to any guy."

"Yeah…I know." Lee said

The reason she liked Lee was because he wasn't a self-absorbed person who cares only for himself, and what others can do for him, but he's loyal, and willing to risk himself for other to set things right.

"Anyway…um. I got Jenny and Biffy's text earlier. Were their nights successful?"

"Well…uh…"

"Lee? What happened?"

"There's someone I have to tell you about, not sure how you'd respond though."

"Alright, go on Lee, I'm listening." Nora said.

"Ok, so when…"

Lee didn't want to talk about Miles Upshur yet, but then he took a look at the teacher who was in detention.

"I wonder how long he's been in here with us." Lee said.

"Him?" Nora questioned.

"Let's see if we could get anything out of him."

Lee walked over to the teacher, and asked his name, Niles Peg, and tried to come up with a snore-code. One snore for no, two for yes.

"Sorry Lee, if he had the book, he could have gotten zapped, like the woman you saw."

Lee was getting mixed up with the snore-language.

"Lee, you're looking ridiculous right now! I don't think he's gonna tell us anything. But, how long would the pyramid leave you asleep?"

"But he's gotta tell us more than that. If he tried opening it, he may know what the book says." Lee said.

Nora walked back to the desk with Lee.

"No Lee. If he knew, then he wouldn't have gotten zapped by the council lady. The council may have research done wrong."

"So what, we give up? Actually, about giving up…" Lee said.

"What did you want to tell me?" Nora asked.

"When I ditched Biffy, Holger, and Cam to get Jenny, along with Tina…I met this…man."

"I'm still listening." Nora said.

"He was working with us for a brief second, he ought to be in his late twenty's and-"

"LEE! What's with working a stranger! This man could have been-"

"I didn't finish Nora!" Lee interrupted.

"Fine Lee, I'm just concerned you meet random strangers, then they work with you for no reason."

"He had a camera, a camcorder to be precise."

"What model?"

"I think on it's viewing frame, it read Spatlin HDD Night View." (A/N: This camera does not exist, it's the camcorder featured in Outlast, but it's model is inspired the Sony HDR-CX550V Handycam.)

"That's an expensive camera, I think it even has night vision." Nora said.

"Anyway, when we got outside, when he left, he had a…"

"A what?"

"A Press Pass."

"So Lee, if what you say is true, then we're not completely beat yet. Someone alerted the authorites finally."

"But his pass said his agency was Independent." Lee said.

"Oh a Freelancer? But, I wonder how he could have known about the pyramid?" Nora questioned.

"That's what I need to find out." Lee said.

"What was his name?"

"Miles Upshur, I think." Lee said.


End file.
